Yo te protegere
by yoshisan57
Summary: Luka descubre la identidad de marinette como ladybug, entonces tomara la decisión de protegerla en su estado civil y aliviarla de responsabilidades. todo para que finalmente ella pueda ser feliz [lukaxmarinette][adrienxkagami][nathanielxmarc]
1. Chapter 1

**Luka**

Era fin de semana y habíamos planeado una reunión con la banda para seguir practicando nuestras canciones. Todo marchaba bien, las canciones salían bien y Marinette nos sacaba fotos para subirlas al blog de Kitty Section para mantener a nuestros fans actualizados. Obtuvimos algo de fama después de haber salido en la tele luego de que XY nos plagiara de una forma descarada.

Sin embargo no todo puede ser un buen día, se oyeron gritos provenientes de las calles y el ruido de autos impactando. El cielo despejado comenzó a llenarse de nubes y una risa maliciosa resonó por todo parís. Estaba completamente claro, otro akuma había aparecido.

— ¡rápido! Refúgiense dentro — grito Luka guiando a sus amigos al interior del bote en el que vivía.

La única persona que no lo siguió fue Marinette, quien corrió fuera del barco hacia la calle. En ese momento Luka no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero la perdió de vista un par de calles después.

Sin saber bien que hacer miro a su alrededor, pensó en regresar al barco pero los autos volaban como si fueran las hojas de un árbol. Por lo que se refugió en una abertura entre edificios bastante estrecha, pensó que estaba a salvo pero en cuanto sintió que la tormenta que se había librado se había convertido en una fuerte ventisca provocada por un tornado. En su mente solo estaban Marinette y sus amigos con su hermana en el barco, de seguro la forma en el que este se estuviera meciendo los hará tener mucho miedo, incluso puede que lo hayan abandonado ya.

El viento que corría por esa abertura parecía ser más fuerte de lo que podría soportar, por lo que se tiró al suelo para evitar ser llevado por la tormenta.

Para su suerte esta no duro mucho, los poderes de Ladybug y Chat Noir resolvieron todo y la tormenta desapareció en un segundo… un segundo en el que todo cambio para él. Algo que los poderes de Ladybug de regresarlo todo a la normalidad no servirían esta vez.

Él se encontraba recostado en el suelo, mirando la calle frente a él, cuando de repente Ladybug entro a la misma abertura en la que se escondía y, sin siquiera mirar si había alguien allí, se des-transformó frente a él sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Para su suerte la sorpresa lo hizo mantener la boca cerrada, Marinette no se dio cuenta de su presencia y salió corriendo de la abertura. Y entonces Luka comenzó a recordar cada momento junto a Marinette… y junto a Ladybug.

Cuando se conocieron y su madre fue akumatizada, él la refugio en su cama y tiempo después apareció Ladybug asegurándole que Marinette estaba bien. Recuerda el momento en el que Ladybug le confió el miraculous de la serpiente, pensó en eso por un tiempo puesto que ella no le daría algo tan importante a un desconocido, ella debía conocerlo.

Y el día en el que Marinette lloro frente a el por las responsabilidades que siempre cargaba, las responsabilidades que no creía estar a la altura, ahora comprendía que se refería a su deber como heroína.

Al regresar al barco todos le cuestionaron donde estaba, y decidió decir la verdad. O al menos parte de ella, no es mentir si omites la información. Con solo decir que se escondió durante la tormenta era suficiente.

Y nuevamente volvió a prestar atención a Marinette, ella se veía aliviada de que él estuviera bien, pero luego miro los disfraces y toda la parafernalia que ella creo sola para el grupo. Tener esta responsabilidad, sumando la escuela, y ahora su deber como heroína. Eso es demasiado para ella.

La tarde continuo como si nada, practicaron, merendaron, y cada uno para su casa. Pero esta vez él decidió llevarla en su bici hasta la panadería.

— Gracias por traerme Luka — le dijo Marinette al momento en el que se bajaba de la bici

— Cuando quieras — le respondió, pero se quedó pensando un momento y la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera entrar a su casa.

—Marinette — la tomo de la mano — estaba pensando… en el día en el que te sentías mal por las responsabilidades que cargabas — noto como un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la chica, mientras esta desviaba la mirada, quizás para que no lo notase. — quiero ayudarte, hoy diseñaste un nuevo vestuario y decoraciones para la banda, sumando las tareas de la escuela y-… y quiero ayudarte a liberarte de tanta carga.

— Luka… — su sonrojo aumento a niveles que solo se le podía comparar con el cabello de Nathaniel — eres muy amable, pero no tienes que hacer eso. Me sentí mal aquel día, pero puedo afrontar mis responsabilidades, puedo con todo ello sin problemas.

— pero ¿qué hay de tus sueños? Quieres ser diseñadora de moda, entonces debes trabajar en eso, y no tienes tiempo por estar cargada de muchas cosas. Por favor dejame ayudarte, dejame estar contigo día a día ayudándote con el vestuario de la banda, con la decoración, con las tareas de tu escuela. Dejame ayudarte a librarte de las cosas que te distraen de tus propias metas, dejame ayudarte para que puedas concentrarte más en ellas.

— pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú también debes tener sueños y metas que alcanzar. ¿Cómo vas a lograrlo si estas tan pendiente de mí? — en ese momento Luka la tomo de ambas manos y la miro directo a los ojos.

— yo ya sé que quiero hacer con mi vida, quiero que las personas más importantes para mi sean felices. Por favor dejame cumplir mi sueño

— Luka…

— eres una persona importante para mí, solo quiero verte feliz y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograrlo. — Marinette bajo la mirada, tratando de que Luka no viera la lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos, pero Luka la borro con un dulce beso en su mejilla.

— Está bien, te doy mi permiso — lo miro directo a los ojos, con una mirada brillosa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— mañana estaré aquí por la tarde, pasare toda la tarde y la noche a tu lado — dicho eso soltó las manos de la chica, monto su bicicleta y se fue del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

A medida que los días pasaban Marinette se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Luka, al igual que sus padres, ya no les parecía raro que el joven visitara a su hija casi todas las tardes. De hecho les agradaba porque vean como la ayudaba con las tareas de la escuela, con el diseño de disfraces para la banda, a ordenar su cuarto e incluso simplemente no hacían y disfrutaban de un agradable momento juntos.

Por supuesto hubo momentos en los que Marinette tuvo que salir corriendo para cumplir con su deber como Ladybug, pero siempre que regresaba y pedía disculpas por su demora Luka la tranquilizaba diciendo que no se había dado cuenta de que paso el tiempo.

Marinette ya lo había puesto al día de la vida escolar de todos sus compañeros, le hablo de como hizo que Marc y Nathaniel se conocieran, las competiciones de videojuegos con Max, la constantes peleas con Chloe, las mentiras de Lila y por supuesto lo grandioso que es Adrien. Este último era mencionado regularmente, aunque a Marinette le diera vergüenza hablar de él frente a Luka.

Un día Marinette estaba esperando en su balcón, mirando hacia la nada en medio de los edificios. Ese día en la escuela fue particularmente agotador, mentalmente hablando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía días así y esperaba poder contárselo a Luka para que pueda ayudarla.

— Marinette, Luka está aquí — su madre se había asomado por la trampilla para luego desaparecer en el interior del cuarto — estoy preocupada, — le dijo a Luka — ha llegado con poco animo de la escuela, algo le paso pero no quiso decirme cuando le pregunte.

— no se preocupe señora, hablare con ella.

— gracias, eres un muy buen amigo para ella — dicho esto se retiró a la panadería para continuar con su trabajo.

— ¿Qué hay Marinette? — la saludo Luka caminando a su lado

—mmm… — le respondió vagamente sin dejar de mirar ese punto en la nada

—Marinette, ¿qué ocurre? — ella suspiro

— Adrien hoy me pidió que volviera a ayudarlo a tener una relación más cercana con Kagami. A veces pienso que lo hace a propósito, esto de ignorarme olímpicamente mientras yo- — se interrumpió antes de decir sus sentimientos— mientras busco su atención

— a veces no podemos hacer que los demás bailen al mismo ritmo que nosotros

— ¿eso qué quiere decir?

— quiere decir que no puedes manejar los sentimientos de Adrien para que corresponda los tuyos, eso es algo que solo él puede decidir. Y a veces esa decisión no juega a favor nuestro — se llevó una mano al pecho sintiéndose identificado con lo que acaba de decir

Marinette se quedó pensando por unos segundos, luego miro a Luka y le sonrió.

— es increíble, siempre sabes que decir

Habrían seguido con su charla pero en ese momento vieron como Chat Noir salía volando por en medio de los edificios, después de eso se escuchó un fuerte rugido de monstruo proveniente de unas calles cercanas.

— Ehh- yo… ¡mama me está llamando! — y con eso Marinette salió de escena

Luka se rio, siempre le dan risa las excusas que da Marinette para escapar. Se asomó por el balcón y vio como salía Ladybug por la puerta secundaria de la casa. A veces le gustaría decirle que sabe su secreto, pero no sabe cómo reaccionaría. En su mente ha imaginado los posibles escenarios.

El primero es en el que Marinette se tranquiliza y puede expresarle a partir de ese momento sus aventuras como Ladybug y su relación con Chat Noir y por fin podría preguntarle, ¿Por qué lo eligió para ser el portador del miraculous de la serpiente?

Otro escenario es en el que Marinette se asuste, trate de cambiar de tema, finja que no sabe de qué está hablando y finalmente, cuando ya se haya quedado sin opciones, confiese la verdad pero con un sentimiento de pura decepción. Puesto que una de sus tareas más importantes es mantener el secreto, y habría fracasado estrepitosamente cuando se diera cuanta que Luka lo descubrió por mero accidente.

Ahora siente lo que es guardar un secreto, ahora siente querer hablar con la persona que más confías y no poder decir nada, así es como él se siente y piensa que Marinette sentirá lo mismo, con él o con Alya.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto tomo su guitarra y se puso a tocar diferentes melodías que aparecían por su mente, diferentes sonidos que expresaban lo que sentía. Era una melodía complicada, puesto que un estado de confusión es difícil de explicar, difícil de resolver y difícil de expresarles a los demás.

Finalmente escucho el miraculous Ladybug y supo que no tardaría en regresar. No se movió ni dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente tuvo que esperar 5 minutos para que la trampilla se abriera con una Marinette bastante agotada.

— ¡perdón! Mi mama quería que la ayudara con unas cosas en la panadería, tenían muchos clientes y cosas en el horno así que… emm — Luka volvió a reír

— no te preocupes, cuando estoy con mi guitarra no noto el paso del tiempo.

— ya veo, ¿Qué estas componiendo?

— ya sabes, canciones que expresen mis sentimientos… o los de los demás. — en la última frase miro a Marinette directamente a los ojos, para que entendiera a quien se refería en particular.

— ¿puedo escuchar? — le pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de él

—por supuesto

A continuación Luka se dispuso a tocar una canción particularmente difícil, con cambios de notas drásticos, con una melodía agitada. Una canción que expresaba sentimientos negativos… o quizás neutros. Para Marinette era algo completamente nuevo viniendo de un chico tan tranquilo como lo es él.

— es raro, una melodía tan diferente… ¿esos son tus sentimientos? — le pregunto con algo de preocupación.

— si… prefiero no hablar del origen de estos sentimientos. Es un problema que prefiero resolver antes de tener que hablar de ellos

— pero tú siempre me dijiste que es mejor expresar lo que sentimos, que no es bueno guardarse los sentimientos… si quieres no me digas el origen, entiendo que puede ser algo personal. Pero al menos dime cómo te sientes. — Luka la miro por unos segundos, dudando de decírselo o no, si debía contarlo todo o no.

— me siento… parado en el camino. Hasta ahora todo el camino había sido recto, con sus piedras y baches pero nada más complicado. Pero ahora el camino se divide, y frente a mi tengo 3 posibles futuros. Uno en el que todo resulta bien, otro en el que resulta mal… y otro en el que no hago nada, y dejo que las cosas sigan como son.

—… sí que es complicado, y porque no te arriesgas por la buena opción?

— ambos caminos, el camino positivo y el camino negativo comienzan de la misma forma, su resultado no depende de mí, eso es lo que me asusta. — Marinette se quedó pensando un momento.

— Entonces haz que dependa de ti — Luka la miro desconcertado — me dijiste que no puedes hacer que el resto baile al mismo ritmo que tú, pero ¿Qué pasa si les enseñas el ritmo? Identifica cual es el factor principal que determina ambos resultados, trata de manipularlo para tu beneficio y darte la seguridad de que si decides avanzar sera en el buen camino.

Luka le sonrió, dejo su guitarra a un lado y la abrazo. Aunque esto haya tomado por sorpresa a Marinette no le molesto, correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

—gracias Marinette

— no me lo agradezcas, tu siempre me estas ayudando

— entonces dejame ayudarte una vez más, el día que planees la cita de Adrien y Kagami, tengamos una cita nosotros dos


	3. Chapter 3

Varios días pasaron, días en los que los deberes de Marinette eran de lo más comunes. Había terminado el vestuario de Kitty Section y ahora tocaba la decoración del escenario. En los deberes de la escuela Luka la ayudaba siempre a resolverlos, no hacia la tarea por ella, solo le daba pistas para que pueda mejorar en sus estudios. Y cuando ya no tenían nada para hacer se animaban el uno al otro para crear diseños y canciones completamente nuevas.

Finalmente llego el día que menos esperaba Marinette, el día de la cita de Adrien. Aunque Luka le haya dicho que ambos tendrían una cita también ella no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. El hombre que amo durante todo un año estaría al lado suyo mirando a otra chica, tomando de la mano a otra chica y abrazando a otra chica. Y muy para su pesar ella los ayudaría.

— Hare que sea un día inolvidable para ti, cada vez que lo recuerdes tendrás una sonrisa por el momento que pasamos juntos— esas fueron las palabras de Luka después de proponerle la cita.

Tenía una sonrisa tímida y un fuerte sonrojo ahora que recordaba esas palabras, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo que va a ocurrir, se supone que irían a ver una película y luego a tomar unos helados de André, y para finalizar el día irían al puente de los enamorados, en el que Adrien y Kagami hablaran del amor eterno.

Para la ocasión Marinette eligió un ligero vestido veraniego de colores pastel, habría deseado que sea Adrien quien la vería hermosa con ese vestido, en su lugar mirara a Kagami.

Se suponía que Luka la pasaría a buscar, estaba ya impaciente a pesar de que faltaban solo 15 minutos para la hora en que acordaron reunirse. Entonces con un profundo pesar en su rostro camino hacia el balcón y miro a la calle, tenía sentimientos conflictivos en su interior, por un lado sentía una profunda tristeza de saber que su amor no era correspondido, y por el otro sentía una emoción profunda en su pecho de solo imaginar que estará junto a Luka, y ni hablar cuando recuerda sus palabras.

Finalmente lo vio llegar a lo lejos, esta vez no venía con su bicicleta, pero nunca deja su casa sin la guitarra, eso es parte de él. Marinette baja corriendo por las escaleras y sale por la panadería, justo en el momento en el que su acompañante entra a esta.

Marinette se coloca justo al lado del mostrador, permitiéndole a Luka ver su vestido, casi de inmediato una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro del muchacho, y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

— ho- hola Luka, ¿nos vamos? — dice Marinette tímidamente al darse cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo observada demasiado.

— Eh- si si — recobro el sentido de la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, extiende su mano en señal de que ella se acerque para tomar su mano, acto que ella no dudo en hacer.

— Papa, mama, voy a salir — por supuesto Marinette ya les había comentado esta salida con días de antelación.

— Diviértete cariño, aquí te esperamos — le dijo su madre

— no vuelvas muy tarde. Jovencito, cuida de mi hija. Es tu responsabilidad — hablo el padre

— Cuidare bien de ella, puede confiar en mi señor — en ese momento ambos salieron de la panadería con dirección al cine.

— te ves realmente hermosa Marinette

—gra- gracias, yo… lo tenía guardado para una ocasión especial

— entonces me alegra estar presente en esta ocasión especial

En todo el camino no se soltaron de la mano, ni siquiera cuando subieron al autobús, ni cuando bajaron de este. Marinette mantenía un sonrojo en su rostro que hacia juego con su vestido, le avergonzaba mirar a Luka directamente pero nunca aflojo el agarre de sus manos.

— Hola Adrien, Kagami — saludo Luka, en ese momento Marinette se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al cine.

Ella miro a Adrien, esperando que él tuviera la misma reacción que tuvo Luka, pero pronto vio a Kagami llevando un kimono y adornos en el pelo, todo le quedaba absolutamente precioso y fue Marinette quien no dijo nada por la sorpresa.

— hola Luka, ¿Qué hay? — le saludo Adrien — hola Marinette, gracias por haber organizado esto

Y eso fue todo, tan pronto como Adrien dijo esas palabras se dio vuelta para regresar con Kagami, quien se conformó con saludarlos desde la distancia.

— Deberíamos ir entrando, en unos minutos empieza la película — hablo Kagami

Todos entraron al cine, todos pagaron su boleto y fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Pero en lo único que pensaba Marinette es que Adrien ni siquiera la vio, esa ocasión especial era una cita con Adrien, usaría ese vestido para poder sorprenderlo… pero de nada sirvió, él ni siquiera la noto.

Pero lo que Marinette tampoco noto es que Luka no dejo su mano en todo ese tiempo, desde que compraron las entradas hasta que se sentaron en frente de la pantalla él nunca dejo de mirarla, nunca dejo de notarla.

La película paso, Adrien y Luka salieron primero hablando de lo grandiosa que les pareció y Kagami y Marinette lo seguían sin hablarse entre ellas. Así caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron junto al famosísimo André y sus helados que unen parejas.

En ese momento Adrien se dio vuelta y miro a Kagami, parecía querer decirle algo, pero las palabras no le salían correctamente y miraba a otro lado, principalmente a Marinette seguramente para pedirle ayuda.

— sabes… el helado de André es… - miro a Marinette para que continuara su frase, pero en ese mismo instante Luka la toma de los hombros y le señala algo a lo lejos, impidiéndole ayudar a Adrien.

— es el mejor heladero de todo parís, sus helados están hechos para enamorados y quienes lo prueban juntos estarán unidos el resto de sus vidas — hablo Kagami con un obvio tono de desinterés en el tema — Marinette me contó la historia hace unos días — se excusó al ver el rostro de Adrien

— sí, es cierto… me acuerdo que los probaste. Dime, ¿te gustaron?

— Son muy ricos — le dedico una sonrisa que sonrojo a Adrien. Ella lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo apresuradamente al puesto de helados

— Marinette, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Podemos irnos a otro lugar — le dijo Luka al notar su tristeza

— No… la verdad estuve esperando todo el día el helado de André, no quiero irme sin haber comprado uno — su tono no era muy animado, pero la mirada que le dedico fue lo suficiente para convencerlo.

— Entonces vamos — le mostro su mano frente a ella, para que sea por decisión propia aceptarlo. Lo cual Marinette no dudo en hacerlo. Llegaron frente a André justo en el momento en el que la otra pareja se marchaba.

— ¡ahh Marinette! Que gusto verte, en serio es todo un placer. ¿Y este joven? No lo he visto por aquí — saludo de forma muy alegre y cordial

— me llamo Luka

— ¡Luka! Que nombre tan único, aunque los demás digan lo contrario. Tienes un estilo único, una personalidad única, puedo sentirlo. Eres suave como un helado de crema, dulce como la vainilla pero al mismo tiempo con un corazón apasionado como las frutillas, pero el estilo que tienes… moderno, llamativo ¡ya se! Tu sabor es el arándano

— ¡wow! Usted sí que es un experto en esto — lo alago Luka, Marinette rio un poco porque ya sabía cómo reaccionaría, todos reaccionan igual la primera vez que vienen por uno de sus helados

— y Marinette, tú ya sabes cuál es tu sabor, pero lo que no sabes es como combina con el arándano. Veras Marinette, a veces un melocotón puede tener un sabor agrio, a veces es muy duro de morder… pero cuando encuentras un melocotón en su momento adecuado es la fruta más deliciosa que cualquiera puede probar, lo mismo pasa con el arándano. Sabores dulces, llenos de un amor peculiar, uno en el que ambos se acobijan y se cuidan con un cariño incondicional. ¡Esa es la combinación que sus sabores hacen! ¡Esa es su combinación! — Coloco los sabores en la copa comestible, los adorno y luego se los entrego — tengan, disfrútenlo.

— Gracias André — Marinette tomo el helado con una enorme sonrisa y camino para sentarse en un banco mirando la puesta de sol.

— Él es increíble — le dijo Luka — y sus helados son deliciosos

— ahora ves porque quise venir — le dijo con una sonrisa mientras degustaba el helado

— ¿ya has venido aquí antes?

— sí, con Alya y Nino

— entonces no has venido con una pareja, ¿o me equivoco?

— no, nunca — lo miro Marinette — ya me había dicho en un principio que mi sabor es el melocotón, y cada vez que me daba un helado me decía que el amor estaba más cerca de lo que creía… pero…

— Pero Adrien nunca te prestaba atención — Marinette puso una expresión de sorpresa y casi se le cae el helado de las manos, por suerte Luka lo tomo a tiempo — desde hace tiempo sé que te gusta Adrien, sé que has estado sufriendo por él, sin mencionar todas las fotografías que tienes sobre él en tu cuarto.

— yo… perdoname Luka

— no tienes que disculparte, te entiendo. Es difícil lo que está ocurriendo en tu corazón al tener que ayudarlo a conquistar a Kagami. Es por eso que te apoyare, puedes confiar en mí para decirme todo lo que te hace mal… o puedes no decir nada si lo prefieres, si con solo estar a tu lado puedo ayudarte entonces eso hare.

Varias lágrimas se escapan por las mejillas de Marinette, Luka la abraza para consolarla y mientras tanto ve como Adrien y Kagami miran en su dirección. Es curioso porque Adrien parece estar preocupado por Marinette, mientras que Kagami los mira a ambos simultáneamente.

— ¿estás bien Marinette? — le pregunta Luka

— si… lo siento, estoy haciendo una escena

— haz todas las escenas que tengas que hacer, si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces adelante

— gracias Luka, gracias por todo. Me has ayudado mucho estos últimos días y ahora me ayudas también con mis sentimientos

— puedes confiar en mi Marinette, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

— Si — se seca las mejillas y come lo que queda del helado de André

Tiempo después están caminando hacia la casa de ella. Dejaron a Adrien y Kagami solos en el puente y se fueron. El sol ya se había ocultado y ambos caminaban solos esa noche por las calles.

— Debo disculparme, te dije que esta noche iba a ser inolvidable para ti, que te sacaría una sonrisa… pero creo que no lo he conseguido — hablo Luka al llegar a la puerta de la panadería

— si me has sacado muchas sonrisas, y cada vez que recuerde esta noche sabré que tengo a un buen amigo que me apoya

— gracias, recuerda que vendré mañana para ayudarte a estudiar para historia

— ¡oh no! El examen de historia, lo olvide por completo

— ja ja ja, tranquila. Vendré temprano y nos pondremos al día


	4. Chapter 4

Días más tarde Marinette salía del salón de clases después de haber terminado el examen, se sentía agotada mentalmente y necesitaba salir un tiempo. Pensaba en ir al baño y preguntarle a Tikky como cree que le fue, tal vez su pequeña amiga le diría que se tranquilice, que ha estudiado mucho para ese examen y hasta Luka le dijo que es imposible que salga mal.

Pero entonces, al pasar junto a los bancos frente a las taquillas, vio un rastro de papeles rotos que se dirigían al basurero. Al parecer alguien no se percató que trozos del papel que rompió se le escaparon de las manos. Estaba por recogerlos cuando en uno de los trozos se pudo leer una simple frase:

"solo quiero decir te amo"

Esa simple frase le lleno la mente de muchas preguntas y un gran entusiasmo, ¿acaso seria esta una carta de amor de alguien? No lo pensó dos veces, resolver el misterio del autor de la carta y su destinatario le llenaba de una emoción digna de una chica entrometida, tal como es ella. Recogió todos los trozos del suelo y revolvió el cubo de la basura para encontrar el resto de pedazos. Pronto el timbre del receso sonó y guardo todos los trozos en su bolsillo, pronto el lugar se llenaría de estudiantes que la verían como loca si vieran lo que hace. Pero una cosa es segura, deseaba tanto poder ir a casa y mostrarle a Luka su descubrimiento, resolver este misterio junto a él probablemente es lo que más le llena el corazón.

Al llegar la tarde Marinette fue corriendo a su casa, subió con toda prisa a su cuarto y puso sobre su escritorio todos los trozos. Ordeno primero los bordes, y Tikky le ayudo con el relleno de la hoja. Quien sea que rompió esa hoja lo hizo en mil pedazos para que nadie pueda descifrarlo nunca. Pero ella es Marinette, y a medida que las oraciones se formaban fue descubriendo nuevos secretos, entre ellos el nombre del destinatario… Nathaniel.

— Marinette, Luka está aquí — le dijo su madre al abrir la puerta, acto seguido la señora cerró la puerta y miro con una sonrisa a Luka — parece que está entusiasmada por algo, desde que llego está concentrada en su escritorio, seguramente también está entusiasmada por contártelo

— Eso creo, gracias señora Sabine — con eso ella volvió a la panadería y Luka entro a ver a Marinette

— ¡Luka! Llegas justo a tiempo, ¡ven! — Marinette salto de su silla y lo tomo del brazo para acercarlo a su escritorio — encontré esto en la escuela, justo después de haber terminado el examen, alguien lo escribió y luego lo rompió. Pero pude descifrar lo que dice — ella se veía sumamente emocionada, eso le alegraba.

— ¿y qué es lo que dice?

— te lo leeré…

"_nos conocimos de forma extraña, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba._

_La verdad es que ya te conocía desde antes, suena raro pero… te observaba desde lejos_

_Miraba tus trabajos y me emocionaba, puesto que nuestras pasiones concordaban._

_El día en el que nos presentaron formalmente tuve miedo y salí corriendo._

_La tarde en la que juntaríamos nuestras pasiones hubo un malentendido._

_Pero al final del día pudimos hacer las paces, y trabajar juntos en equipo._

_Pero… Nathaniel_

_La verdad que nunca te conté es que, nunca quise esto_

_Nunca quise solo una amistad,_

_Nunca quise solo un equipo._

_Siempre desee algo más… _

_Desde la primera vez que te vi supe lo que deseaba_

_Y cada día que pasaba solo podía pensar en eso._

_Cuando nuestra amistad se creó fui la persona más feliz._

_Pensé que estaba en el camino a mi sueño._

_Pero el siguiente paso solo depende de mí,_

_El siguiente paso solo puede salir de mí_

_Pero es tan difícil… tengo miedo de destruir lo que tanto costo crearse._

_Tengo miedo de que te alejes, tengo tanto miedo…_

_Solo quiero decir te amo."_

— eso es…

— ¡una carta de amor! — Grito Marinette — y solo hay una persona que puede haberla escrito, Marc

— ¿estas segura? Puede ser cualquiera

—estoy segura, en la carta habla de haberlo conocido antes de presentarse, Marc veía los dibujos que Nath subía al blog escolar, dice que la primera vez que se vieron los habían presentado. ¡Yo los presente en la clase de arte! Y luego Marc sintió miedo y salió corriendo, se le cayó su cuaderno, leí lo que había escrito y él escribía las historias que Nathaniel dibuja. A eso se refiere con que sus pasiones concuerdan. Idee un plan para que se conocieran que no salió bien y termino en un malentendido, Marc fue akumatizado y cuando Ladybug lo rescato ellos pudieron hacer las paces.

— Es muy impresionante — le dijo Luka — dejame ver la carta

— es tan emocionante, Marc está enamorado de Nath. Un romance floreciendo en la escuela. ¡Tengo que hablar con Marc para que deje de tener miedo!

— No creo que sea buena idea — la detuvo Luka — mira la carta, en algunas zonas la tinta esta corrida, creo que Marc estaba llorando cuando escribió esto.

— oh no… entonces eso significa-

— que tal vez no debamos interponernos, imagino que Marc ya ha tanteado la zona para descubrir los sentimientos de Nathaniel, y si Marc no ha dicho nada entonces-

— a Nath no le gustan los chicos… pobre Marc

— Pero aun así creo que deberías hablar con Marc, tal vez estar cargando con estos sentimientos le esté haciendo daño — le propuso Luka al ver como todo su ánimo se venía abajo

—… un amor no correspondido — Marinette comenzó a familiarizarse con Marc, se sentó en la silla abrazándose a si misma — espero que él no tenga que ayudarlo a conquistar a ninguna chica…

— no creo que Nathaniel sea ese tipo de persona, por lo que me dices siempre ellos parecen muy buenos amigos, creo que… si Nath no corresponde los sentimientos de Marc eso no hará que su amistad se desmorone.

— es cierto, Nath no es así. Él valora mucho la amistad que tiene con Marc

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo abrazados, sin decirse nada más. Solo disfrutando el momento. Disfrutando de la presencia del otro, de su tacto, del cariño que se regalan. Entonces Luka recuerda lo que les dijo André, los sabores que ellos representan y como se complementan. El amor es un pacto entre dos personas, Marinette ha estado dándolo todo por Adrien pero este no ha dado lo suficiente por ella. Ahora Luka quiere hacer todo para que poco a poco el lugar que Adrien ocupaba en el corazón de su amada se vacíe y pueda tomar él su lugar.

— Tengo una idea — le susurro Luka sin soltarla — que te parece si volvemos a hacer una cita doble, pero esta vez invitamos a Marc y Nathaniel

— esa es una grandiosa idea, sera un momento que disfrutaran mucho, estoy segura


	5. Chapter 5

Ya estaba todo listo, ese día viernes por la mañana Marinette invito a la futura pareja a tomar un helado de André para esa misma tarde. La excusa fue una tarde de relajación después de tantos exámenes en la misma semana. Ambos aceptaron con gusto, y la primera parte de su plan estuvo resuelta. Solo faltaban un par de horas para salir de la escuela, pero una fugaz idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

¿Juleka sabe que ella está por tener una cita con su hermano? ¿Ella sabe que se llevan viendo hace casi un mes? Por un lado estaba preocupada, que pasaría si ella no lo aprueba. Seria devastador. Pero por el otro debía estar tranquila, porque confiaba en que la relación de los hermanos fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que Luka le dijera a donde iba todas las tardes. Bueno, eso lo descubriría a la salida, puesto que Luka pasaría a buscarla.

— ¿Luka? — exclamo Juleka cuando lo vio sentado en las escaleras de la entrada tocando su guitarra

— hola, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? — le respondió como si nada

—bien, hoy fue el último examen, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— decidí venir a ver a Marinette un poco antes de lo normal, iremos a tomar un helado. ¿Quieres venir?

—Ehh — Juleka miro a Marinette y luego a su hermano, luego a Marinette y de nuevo a Luka. — no, no. Disfruta tu salida… después me cuentas en casa — Juleka miro a Marinette que se había quedado petrificada en la puerta de la escuela, la saludo con la mano y luego se fue con Rose.

— Marinette — esta se sorprende cuando lo ve en frente de ella — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Marc y Nath van a venir?

— Ehh… sí, sí. Yo estoy bien, y si van a venir. No deben tardar en llegar

— ¡Marinette! — ella se dio vuelta y vio a Nath corriendo hacia ella junto con Marc

— Gracias por aceptar venir — les dijo en cuanto llegaron — ¿seguros que no tienen cosas que hacer?

— Seguro, no te preocupes por eso — le respondió Nath

— Además estaba emocionado por venir, después de esta semana es necesario descansar — continuo Marc

— sí, esta pequeña salida nos despejara la mente para que podamos continuar con el comic

— oh, genial. Por cierto, él es Luka — lo presento Marinette — es el hermano mayor de Juleka

— un gusto — les saludo este

Una vez presentados emprendieron rumbo a los helados de André. Por supuesto en el camino Marinette les conto el mito que gira alrededor de sus helados y pudo notar como Marc agachaba la cabeza con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que trataba de disimular. Sin embargo Nath pensó que sería una buena trama secundaria en el comic.

Una cuadra antes de llegar Marinette puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan.

— ¡oh no! Olvide en clase mi… billetera, no podré comprar un helado. Ven Luka, acompañame a buscarlo — tomo rápidamente la mano de Luka pero este no se movió del lugar

— yo puedo invitarte Marinette, no tengo pro— Marinette apretó la mano su mano lo más fuerte que puso, luego miro a Marc y Nath y allí lo comprendió — oh, pues… si, te acompaño

— ¡genial! No tardaremos chicos, vayan pidiendo ustedes su helado — a continuación salieron corriendo de la escena tomados de la mano

— A veces Marinette se comporta muy raro — comento Nath, a lo que Marc no pudo evitar reírse

— Aquí está bien — le dijo Marinette a Luka una vez que hayan pasado una cuadra

— así que… ¿ya no tienes ganas de probar un helado de melocotón y arándanos? — le bromeo Luka

— las ganas siempre estarán, pero esta vez quería que esos dos disfruten su helado sin distracciones

— Es una pena, quería saber que decía André sobre nosotros dos esta vez — Marinette se sonrojo y se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía agarrado de la mano

— bu-bueno André es… André suele mantener siempre Ehh- su opinión — trato de excusarse, a lo que Luka solo le sonrió

— Marinette — la tomo de ambas manos — sabes lo que siento por ti, sabes que estaré esperando por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos solo hizo que lo que siento por ti se reforzara aún mas — Marinette estaba completamente roja, llego un momento en el que no pudo mantener su mirada en Luka. — solo quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Adrien sigue ocupando una parte de tu corazón?

— Luka — se quedó pensando un momento, sintiendo los latidos de su propio corazón. Tratando de descifrar ese código que le mandaba — yo… quiero olvidarlo, pero es difícil. Estuve enamorada de él por todo un año, ocupo una parte importante de mi corazón por un largo tiempo… y ahora solo debo dejarlo ir — sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se decía a sí misma "no llores, no ahora, no frente a Luka" — es difícil, muy difícil.

— Entonces dejame ayudarte — Luka tomo en sus manos el rostro de la chica y lo levanto para que pueda mirarla — dejame ser yo quien ocupe esa parte de tu corazón

"sería tan fácil besarla ahora" pensó Luka… "sería tan fácil, solo unir nuestros labios, solo apoderarme de ese lugar… simplemente hacerlo…"

— ¡NO! — Grito Marinette apartándose un paso de Luka — yo- lo siento, pero esto… renunciar a él. Es algo tan reciente, no estoy lista todavía — Luka la miro, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, pero no podía expresárselo, no ahora.

— Entiendo, por favor perdoname por ser tan precipitado — ella no respondió, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos — Marinette — volvió a tomarla de las manos y luego beso sus nudillos — siempre estaré aquí para ti, aun si tu amor por Adrien nunca desaparece yo siempre estaré aquí, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaré esperando por ti.

— yo… — estaba profundamente sonrojada, su corazón latía rápidamente y no creía poder decir nada coherente en un buen tiempo.

— no tienes que decir nada, no si no quieres… deberíamos volver con Nathaniel y Marc, se supone que fuimos corriendo a buscar tu billetera.

— si…

— oye ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí un rato hasta que pase lo rojo de tu cara? — Marinette se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió lo caliente que estaba, de inmediato se agacho para ocultar su rostro entre las piernas y Luka se rio por eso — supongo que eso es un si

Solo pasaron 5 minutos allí sentados, 5 minutos en los que Marinette no se atrevió a sacar la cabeza de su refugio y en los que Luka aprovecho para seguir componiendo una canción que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza por días.

Finalmente volvieron al puente donde se encontraban sus amigos, los vieron allí sentados en un banco. Marinette esperaba que su plan de dejarlos solos en un ambiente que no fuera la escuela o sus reuniones para hacer el comic hayan funcionado.

Pero nunca estuvo más equivocada, resulta ser que todo seguía igual que antes. Marc estaba sonrojado, eso sí. Pero a estas alturas a Marinette le parecía normal que estuviera así cuando esta con Nath. El resultado final: no ocurrió nada en particular

Nath y Marc tuvieron una conversación normal en ese tiempo en el que los demás estaban fuera de escena. Marc no se atrevió a decirle nada en particular, pero se le veía que había disfrutado la tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

Un par de días después, justamente el lunes, Marinette decide hablar con Marc. Por lo que sale rápidamente del aula en el receso y le pide a esta pasar un tiempo juntos para charlar, si es posible antes de que llegue Nath.

— Marinette, antes de que digas algo… quería agradecerte por invitarnos a tomar un helado el viernes, en serio la pase muy bien… aunque tuviste que irte por un tiempo — Marc rio en la última frase

— No hay problema, cuando quieras — ambos se sentaron en las bancas que están frente a las taquillas. — quería preguntarte… ¿te gusta alguien?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — le contesto sorprendido

—ohh- por nada en particular, solo que… ehh- yo… pensaba en los helados de André, ya sabes… lo helados de los enamorados… me preguntaba si tenías a alguien especial con quien compartir un helado

—… a veces dices cosas raras, pero… la realidad es que no tengo a una chica para compartir un helado… — Marc se abrazó a sí mismo, temeroso por lo que iba a decir — tengo a… un chico

— ¿un chico? — Fingió sorpresa — ¿Quién? — Marc la miro algo sorprendido, tal vez porque se esperaba un tipo de respuesta diferente

— yo… creo que es fácil de adivinar, la realidad es que a mí siempre me gustaron los chicos, desde hace dos años me di cuenta de eso. Pero nunca estuve enamorado de nadie, al menos hasta ahora — Marc la miro completamente aliviado — eres la primera persona a la que le confieso esto, a parte de mis padres. Marinette, tengo mucha confianza en ti… sabía que no me juzgarías por esto

Confianza, Marinette pensó en eso por unos segundos. Luego saco de su mochila la carta pegada con cintas y se la entregó a Marc.

— encontré esto el otro día, debí serte sincera y decirte que lo encontré… pero en lugar de eso planee una cita para que estén ustedes dos juntos compartiendo un helado — ahora era Marinette quien se esperaba una respuesta negativa, después de todo esos eran los pensamientos más profundos de Marc, y si había roto esa hoja fue para que nadie lo viera.

— Esto… esta es mi… — un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lagrimas incontrolables que rápidamente se convirtieron en un llanto profundo

— Marc lo siento, no debí haberla leído… yo-

— yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de Nath, me sentía muy confundido… me dijeron que la mejor forma de comprender tus sentimientos es escribiéndolos, así que lo hice. Y llegue a esa conclusión. Desde entonces tengo miedo de que no le guste…

— Marc… creo que deberías decírselo

— ¿y si me rechaza? ¿Y si nuestra amistad se arruina?

— no creo que su amistad se arruine, Nath te aprecia mucho y no dejaría que nada los separe. A parte es mejor sacarse ese peso de encima ahora, antes de estar ilusionado, amando a alguien por meses, esperando que se dé cuenta y te corresponda… si no llega a corresponderte te sera más difícil superarlo si ha pasado mucho tiempo — en cada palabra ella pensaba en todo lo que le ocurría en su vida y no quería que él pasara por el mismo sufrimiento disfrazado de felicidad que ella paso.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura? — Marinette no alcanzo a responder, la puesta se abrió y apareció Nath, en el momento que vio a Marc llorando corrió hacia él con mucha preocupación. Rápidamente Marc guardo la hoja dentro de su chaqueta, pero sin dejar de sostenerla para que no se le callera por accidente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? — Marc no le respondió, solo trato de secarse las lágrimas pero le resultaba imposible dejar de llorar — Marinette ¿Por qué llora?

—Yo… — hablo Marc — me acabo de enterar que el perro se mi abuela falleció… es un perro que estuvo presente toda mi vida y… perdón — se levantó y fue corriendo a los baños.

— Marinette ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué llora en verdad?

— Lo siento, no me corresponde decir eso — Nath no le cuestiono eso, simplemente corrió en dirección a Marc para averiguar por sí mismo que le ocurre.

Entonces Marinette se quedó allí pensando, si ella se encontrara tan mal, y le inventara una excusa tan ridícula a Adrien. ¿Este se daría cuenta de su mentira e iría a descubrir la verdad… o la dejaría así?

Tanto esfuerzo que hizo para que él la notara, las cosas que llego a hacer para averigua todo lo posible de él. Sabe todo su horario, utilizo sus poderes de Ladybug varias veces para beneficio propio. Empapelo su cuarto con fotos de él, siempre aparecía en sus sesiones de fotos solo para verlo. Incluso le dio a él el miraculous de la serpiente cuando ahora se da cuenta que le correspondía a Luka desde un principio.

Todos estos pensamientos la hicieron sentir triste, ella nunca vio sus acciones como medidas desesperadas, siempre pensó que sería normal, que cualquier otra chica haría lo mismo. Pero ahora se da cuenta lo ridícula, lo extraña y lo acosadora que se había convertido.

Paso el resto de las clases perdida en sus apuntes, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Adrien. Pero es difícil cuando este se sienta en frente de ella, y mucho más difícil cuando en la clase de química les toca hacer un trabajo en parejas. Alya le guiño un ojo y estuvo a punto de irse con niño, pero Marinette fue rápida y la detuvo.

— quedate conmigo, hagamos este trabajo juntas — le insistió Marinette

— Pero… esta es tu oportunidad de estar con Adrien — le susurro — ¿amiga que ocurre? — le pregunto en cuanto vio su expresión

— yo… creo que ya no quiero a Adrien

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?... ¿te hizo algo?

— no, no. Es solo que… es largo de explicar, te lo contare después — le insistió

— está bien, pero espero que me cuentes todos los detalles

— te lo prometo

Y así paso la última clase del día, a la salida ambas caminaron y allí le conto todo lo que venía ocurriendo, las visitas de Luka cada día, sus últimas dos citas, sus sentimientos con respecto a Adrien y lo confundida que se sentía últimamente. A decir verdad Alya no se sorprendió, digamos que ya había previsto esto desde hace tiempo, tranquilizo a Marinette, le aseguro que sea cual sea la decisión que tomara sabe firmemente que sera la correcta, porque así lo quiere ella. Se despidió deseándole la mejor de las suertes y Marinette entro a su casa. Se quedó en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, cualquiera diría que no debería estar confundida, que la solución es fácil. Pero la realidad es que aún sigue con esperanzas en Adrien, ella aun desea su atención y espera que algún día la corresponda. Pero Luka… él ya le ha expresado sus sentimientos, e incluso le dijo que la esperaría todo lo que sea necesario. Pero qué pasa si ella toma la decisión equivocada. Qué pasa si Adrien la acepta pero no es feliz, o al revés, que pasa si acepta a Luka pero no es feliz.

Con tantos pensamientos pensó que sería mejor despejarse un poco, era una linda tarde y faltaba aun un tiempo para que Luka llegara, así que salió a caminar por la ciudad para despejar su mente, a lo mejor logra que sus pensamientos se aclaren y pueda llegar a una conclusión. Al haber caminado un tiempo llega al puente de los enamorados, y desde lejos ve a Marc sentado en una banca.

— ¡Marc! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? — vio que sostenía en sus manos la carta que ella había reconstruido

— Marinette… sí, estoy mejor — lo dijo casi sin ánimo — es solo que, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste.

— ¿y qué piensas hacer?

— aun no lo sé… escribí esto porque estaba confundido, solo comencé escribiendo cualquier cosa que cruzaba por mi mente. Incluso me sorprendí cuando llegue a la conclusión del amor. Pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto… — una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos pero Marc la borro rápidamente — siento que… estoy frente al amor, un amor hermoso que me hace muy feliz. Peo si llego a dar un paso en falso ese amor desaparecerá, y no sé qué hacer.

— ¿llegaste a una conclusión solo con escribir? — Marc asintió — tal vez debería probarlo, yo también me siento confundida con mis sentimientos

— Entonces toma — Marc saco de su mochila su cuaderno y se lo entrego, junto con un lápiz — escribe en la última hoja

Haciéndole caso, Marinette abrió el cuaderno en la última hoja y puso el lápiz en la primera línea, y se quedó allí quieta sin saber cómo comenzar.

— solo escribe lo que pase por tu mente, no importa si las frases no tienen sentido.

— Está bien — le sonrió

"_yo te amé… desde el primer día que te conocí, _

_Desde esa ocasión con el paraguas en ese día lluvioso._

_Desde que vi tu amabilidad, tu sonrisa, tu buena voluntad._

_Te he amado desde entonces, te he amado por todo este tiempo._

_Pero como te puedes dar cuenta, lo escribí todo en pasado._

_Yo te amé, pero ahora no lo sé._

_Ahora que veo la forma en la que me ves a mí._

_Ahora que veo a quien amas en verdad, _

_Ahora que veo… que hay alguien que si me ama._

_Él me ama, me está amando ahora, pero yo no puedo aceptarlo_

_Porque aún no puedo dejarte ir, aun no puedo dejar de mirarte_

_A pesar de que tú nunca me has mirado…_

_Adrien... yo te ame_

_Pero quiero amar a Luka."_

Marinette comenzó a llorar en el momento que termino de escribir, ella no se esperaba concluirlo de esta forma. Marc puso su mano en la espalda de la chica, esperando tranquilizarla.

— Toma — le paso su cuaderno — leelo si quieres, yo leí lo que tú escribiste, es lo justo

— No quiero leerlo, y no me molesta que hayas leído lo mío — Marinette sonrió y volvió a mirar lo que escribió

— pensé que era amor — le dijo — pensé que había encontrado el amor, pero no hay amor si solo una persona pone de su parte, tal vez al principio si fue amor, pero después se convirtió en una… en una obsesión — darse cuenta de esto la hizo romper en un llanto incontrolable, se tapa el rostro para tratar de tranquilizarse y Marc la abraza para consolarla.

— ¿Marinette? — ella levanta la vista y ve en frente de ella a Luka — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? — miro a Marc pero él no le respondió, solo se apartó dejando que Luka la abrace

Marinette tuvo el rápido reflejo de cerrar el libro a tiempo, antes de que Luka la abrazara. Él no indago nada más, sabía que si ella quería decirle algo se lo diría, solo se enfocaba en tratar de consolarla.

Cuando ella dejo de llorar Luka se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, se despidieron de Marc y antes de que se fueran este arranco la hoja que escribió y se la dio. Marinette la guardo con cuidado en su bolsillo y se marcho.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya era de noche, había pasado todo el día con Luka. Al principio él parecía preocupado por ella, así que en lugar de indagar que le ocurría decidió subirle el ánimo con bromas y juegos. Marinette le agradeció por eso, la verdad no sabría cómo contarle su razón de llorar.

Ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, estaba a punto de dormir. Pero no quería hacerlo, no ahora. Sentía que hay algo que debía hacer y no podía esperar más.

Se levantó de un salto, tomo una caja de zapatos y comenzó a sacar las fotos de Adrien de las paredes, también arranco el horario de Adrien que tanto le costó completar. También tomo su diario, en el que cada hoja estaba repleta de halagos hacia el rubio y miles de dibujos con corazones. Todo eso lo metió dentro de la caja y la cerro. Ahora es muy tarde para tirarla, de eso se encargara mañana. Pero antes de dormir decidió hacer un último paso. Encender su computadora y borrar todas las imágenes y cambiar su fondo de pantalla por una en la que este ella con sus amigos.

— Marinette ¿Qué haces? Es hora de dormir — le dijo Tikky con un claro cansancio.

— perdón, no podía irme a dormir sin hacer esto antes.

— ¿hacer qué?

— El primer paso para sacar a Adrien de mi corazón — Tikky no se despertó, pero si quedo gratamente sorprendida

— Tu puedes Marinette — le dio un beso en la mejilla — no es nada fácil sacar a alguien de tu corazón, pero no es imposible. Yo sé que lo lograras.

— Gracias Tikky — Ambas se recostaron en la cama y entonces Marinette pudo dormir tranquila, ahora pudo dormir sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al día siguiente, cuando Marinette termino las cases, regreso a su cuarto y allí estaba la caja de zapatos de ayer. La puso sobre el escritorio y comenzó a ver todo lo que había dentro. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la inundo, pero también felicidad por saber que está avanzando. Entonces saco de su mochila la carta que había escrito con Marc y comenzó a leerla. Estos sentimientos que comienza a sentir por Luka, esta seguridad de saber que él la quiere, que no le va a hacer daño. Y ella piensa hacer lo mismo, estar enamorada de Adrien le hace daño a Luka y ella no quiere eso, ya no más.

Así que deja la carta y toma la caja en sus manos, baja las escaleras para salir por la puerta secundaria y va hacia un basurero que hay cerca de su casa. Justo en el momento que ella sale, entra Luka por la panadería.

— Luka, ¿Cómo estás? — Lo saludo Sabine — Marinette está arriba, pasa

— Hola señora, con permiso — le respondió Luka

Paso el mostrador y entro a la casa, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Marinette, toco un par de veces la puerta y entro. Rápidamente noto lo cambiado que parecía el lugar sin las fotos de Adrien, también noto que el horario desplegable ya no estaba, y entonces su vista se fijó en una hoja sobre el escritorio.

Él sabe que no está bien leer lo ajeno, ¿pero acaso lo pueden culpar por tener algo de curiosidad? Entonces puso su guitarra en el suelo y se sentó en la silla, tomo la hoja y comenzó a leerla atentamente… y cuando llego al final sintió como su corazón dio un par de latidos con más fuerza de lo normal. Se sintió completamente aliviado, pensaba que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para tenerla pero esto significa que ella está dando los pasos para olvidar al otro y darle lugar a él.

Volvió a leer la carta una y otra vez, tan centrado y tan maravillado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Marinette ya había vuelto y estaba subiendo las escaleras, solo se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Marinette lo atrapo con las manos en la masa.

— ¡lu-Luka! Eso- ¡eso es!... — comenzó a tartamudear. Entonces a Luka se le ocurrió una forma un tanto divertida de responderle, tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar unos acordes en tonos medios, siempre mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—t-tú… ¿lo leíste? — indago temerosa. Recibió unos acordes agudos como respuesta — ¿eso es un sí? — Más acordes agudos — ok… emm- tu… ¿lo leíste todo, todo? — Recibió como respuesta más acordes agudos pero esta vez tocados un poco más rápido — ¿eso qué significa?

Entonces Luka se rio, dejo la guitarra a un lado y se levantó hacia Marinette. Esta solo dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que este tomara su rostro con sus manos. Sus tibias y grandes manos, como pudo notar Marinette. Luka se acercó a su rostro y Marinette recibió un dulce beso en la frente.

— estaba diciendo que, solo quieres lo mejor para los demás y haces todo por ayudar. Eres la chica más increíble que he conocido, con un corazón, mente y alma tan puros que no cualquiera puede valorarlos tanto como se merecen, es por eso que espero estar a la altura. — con esas palabras ella lo abraza con fuerza mientras se le escapan un par de lágrimas, pero no se preocupa porque son lágrimas de felicidad que le dicen que está en la dirección correcta.

— yo soy la que teme no estar a la altura, nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú, nunca antes me había sentido tan querida. Soy una chica torpe, tartamudeo, tropiezo, estropeo las cosas. Además de intolerante con ciertas cosas, y no pienso muy bien mis acciones

— eres valiente y astuta, hay cosas que te molestan, como todo el mundo. Lo que importa es que lo reconoces y esperas aprender para que no te vuelvan a molestar. Puedes ser torpe a veces, es cierto. Pero sabes cómo recompensarlo.

— gracias, en serio gracias. Siempre me demuestras que puedo confiar en ti, siempre dices la verdad, siempre dices lo que hay en tu corazón. Nunca mientes.

Y entonces Luka se quedó paralizado, porque sabía que hay algo que le estaba ocultando, sabía que es algo que puede comprometerla pero no se puede imaginar hasta qué punto. Desea decirle la verdad, debe decirlo. Esto no puede quedar oculto para siempre.

Marinette se siente extraña, normalmente el silencio de Luka no le molesta, pero este silencio en particular la pone inquieta. Siente que no es normal. Entonces se separa de él, lo mira directamente a la cara y por su expresión sabe que tiene razón, hay algo que no está bien.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada, se escucha un fuerte ruido en el balcón, ambos se desconciertan y en el momento en el que miran la trampilla se abre de golpe, dejando ver a una persona con traje negro, rojo y blanco y con un casco cibernético que cubre toda su cabeza incluyendo sus ojos.

— siento la presencia de una verdad oculta, ¡ALGUIEN NO ESTA DICIENDO LA VERDAD! — entonces notan que en su mano lleva un arma extraña, y los está apuntando.

Luka no lo duda, toma a Marinette y la rodea con su propio cuerpo, justo en el momento en que el villano dispara una bola de humo dorada que impacta en su espalda. Luka se arquea, aquel impacto le duele, pero más que doler lo que parece ocurrir es que está tratando de controlar un impulso.

— ¡YO soy Vérité! Y te ordeno que digas la verdad que ocultas — Luka mira a Marinette, temiendo lo que iba a decir, temiendo decirlo frete al villano, frente a Hawk Moth.

—ma-Marinette — dice en un doloroso gemido — yo sé quién eres…

Luka se tapa la boca con sus manos, pero al notar que le sería imposible controlarse mucho tiempo decide algo arriesgado, abraza a Marinette y con todas sus fuerzas le dice en un susurro.

— Yo sé que eres Ladybug… — Marinette se queda paralizada, esto no es cierto. ¡No puede ser verdad! Pero si el poder del villano es que digas la verdad entonces…

— ¡te atreves a decir la verdad sin que la oiga! — se enfadó en villano. Y entonces este corrió a atacarlos, pero tropieza con algo y cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

— ¿atacando por la espalda? Además de ser un súper villano eres un súper tramposo — Chat Noir apareció en la escena, él puso su bastón en el camino de Vérité para hacerlo caer — ¡salgan de aquí! ¡YA! — les grito Chat mientras lo distraía

Entonces Marinette toma a Luka y salen corriendo de ahí, no paran hasta llegar a una abertura entre los edificios, al ver la cara de Luka ve que este aún se contiene en seguir hablando, aún tiene su mano en la boca.

— Dime que no es cierto — le hablo Marinette — por favor dime que lo que dijiste no es verdad — Luka la mira, aun con las manos sobre su boca, cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando otra vez de contenerse, pero no resulta.

— es la verdad, Marinette yo sé que eres Ladybug — vuelve a taparse la boca, ya pareciendo enfadado de no poder controlar lo que dice.

— ¿Cómo? Yo… siempre he tenido cuidado, siempre procure que nadie me viera, ¿Cómo es que- — no pudo terminar su pregunta, la pelea entre Chat Noir y Vérité se extiende hacia la calle — ahora no tengo tiempo —lo mira una última vez, el nota su semblante de preocupación, y teme que también decepción.

Entonces Marinette se transforma en frente de él, y él la ve desaparecer entre los edificios. Cae de rodillas al suelo, aun con las manos en su boca… y comienza a llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Las mariquitas mágicas vuelan por todo parís arreglando todo lo que el villano destruyó. Ladybug choca los puños con Chat pero sin mucho ánimo, este trata de preguntarle qué ocurre. Pero al ver quien es la persona akumatizada Ladybug se sorprende.

— ¡Nathaniel! — Se arrodilla frente a él — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Hawk Moth te akumatizo?

— yo… estaba enojado, con Marc. Él es el que estaba mal, pero no quería decirme porque, no quería decirme la verdad de lo que ocurría… y me enfade, lo acuse de ocultarme las cosas a pesar de ser mejores amigos.

— y entonces Hawk Moth mando el akuma.

— ¿Marc está bien? Por favor díganme que no le hice daño — Nath se paró de golpe, parecía asustado por lo que pudo haber hecho

— eso no lo sé, pero si algo llego a pasarle entonces mi poder lo arreglo todo.

— no sus recuerdos, si lo ataqué él lo seguirá recordando

— Es cierto — le dice desilusionada — mi miraculous no puede hacer eso…

— ¿quieres que te lleve a donde esta Marc? — le ofrece Chat

—Si por favor — acepta Nath de inmediato

— nos vemos después mi Lady, tal vez tengamos más tiempo para nosotros la próxima

—Si… — Chat se percata de lo que ocurre, pero decide no indagar, seguramente serán problemas en su vida como civil, y este akuma la tomo desprevenida.

Tiempo después llega a la abertura donde había dejado a Luka, ve que aún está allí, apoyado contra la pared con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Ella se des-transforma y se sienta al lado de él. Saca de su cartera un macarrón para Tikky quien se queda en silencio mirando atentamente la situación.

— tu… ¿Cómo lo descubriste? — le pregunta Marinette esperando que él la mire, pero eso no ocurre.

— ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos juntamos con la banda en mi casa? Ese día ataco un akuma, yo te vi salir corriendo fuera del barco mientras le decía al resto que entraran para refugiarse. Entonces te seguí por toda la calle.

— Entonces me viste transformándome — dedujo

— no, de hecho te perdí de vista. El clima estaba empeorando y me refugie en una abertura entre edificios. Estaba tirado en el piso esperando que no me pasara nada, cuando todo termino… y te vi entrar en la misma abertura que estaba yo

— y me viste des-transformándome — Marinette suspiro — tenía prisa por volver que no me fije si había alguien allí

— No es tu culpa, en realidad no debería haber nadie allí, no es el lugar más seguro para ocultarse — Luka alza la cabeza, y es entonces cuando Marinette ve sus ojos rojizos, señal de que estuvo llorando

— Luka…

Ella entra en un conflicto personal. Quiere a Luka, pero debe proteger su identidad. Tikky siempre le dijo que si Chat Noir descubre su identidad entonces ella tendría que entregar su miraculous. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando quien lo descubre es otro portador de miraculous? ¿Tendría que entregar su miraculous de todas formas? A parte de eso ¿a quién se lo entregaría? El maestro fu le dio el título de guardiana a ella, ya no puede recurrir a él por ayuda porque perdió la memoria al hacer eso.

— Tikky, ¿esto ha ocurrido antes?

— en la historia han descubierto la identidad de Ladybug casi siempre por accidente. Por lo general las portadoras siempre han mantenido oculta su identidad, incluso de la persona que aman

— me dijiste que si Chat Noir descubriera quien soy debo entregar mi miraculous, pero ¿Qué pasa si es otra persona… otro portador?

— en ambos casos se lleva a esa persona con el guardián de miraculous y este realiza un hechizo para borrar la memoria, olvidaría todo acerca de Ladybug y la persona que está detrás de la máscara — Luka estaba escuchando atentamente, y en cuanto Tikky termino de decir esas palabras salto de su sitio agarrando la mano de Marinette.

— ¡por favor, no me borres la memoria! — Le suplico — ¡por favor, yo no sé cómo vivir sin ti, no sé qué sera de mi si llego a olvidarte! — más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Luka, en verdad tenía miedo de que Marinette hiciera tal cosa.

— Me cuesta creerlo… — suspiro ella — antes vivías tranquilamente sin mi

— no es cierto, mi vida era gris antes de conocerte, gris y monótona. Componía canciones sin sentimientos, canciones que no valían nada. Cuando mis padres se separaron deje de creer en el amor. Pero cuando te conocí volví a creer, vi el mundo lleno de colores y cada canción que creaba las hacia pensando en ti.

— yo… — Marinette siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no cree que algo así sea posible…

— Marinette, yo te amo

Ella lo miro, sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir. Ciertamente es la primera vez que Luka le dice esas palabras, antes le expresaba sus sentimientos con dulces frases… pero nunca antes le dijo lo que sentía directamente.

No sabía que responderle, no sabía que decir. Por un lado quería aceptarlo, lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo. Pero por otro lado debía hacer lo que es correcto, lo que está en su deber como heroína y mantener su identidad a salvo. Nunca creyó que una decisión de tal magnitud estuviera en sus manos, nunca creyó que debía elegir entre su corazón o su deber. Desearía tanto no tener que tomar esta decisión.

En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de su madre, seguramente se dio cuenta de que hubo un ataque de akuma y su hija justo no está en casa. Atendió la llamada y tuvo una charla corta con su madre, cuando colgó miro a Luka quien aún seguía esperando una respuesta de ella.

— Debo irme, mi mama está preocupada por mí — se levantó con pesadez y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Luka — lo siento… — le dijo sin mirarlo, para luego desaparecer de su vista


	9. Chapter 9

Ese mismo día, pero minutos antes, Chat Noir había dejado a Nathaniel en el lugar donde estaba antes con Marc. Resulta ser que no le hizo daño, pero este se veía avergonzado y le pregunto si recordaba algo de cuando estaba akumatizado, a lo que Nath le dijo que no. Marc da un suspiro de alivio, pero al mismo tiene una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

Entonces Chat decide irse, se despide y corre camino a la escuela. En la que tenía clases de esgrima con Kagami, recuerda haberse excusado diciendo que debía buscar algo, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Entra por la ventana y se esconde detrás de las taquillas, le da su queso a Plagg y piensa que excusa poner ahora después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

— ¿piensas quedarte allí escondido todo el día? — Adrien salta del susto, no noto que ya había alguien aquí. Sale rápidamente y ve a Kagami parada en la puerta

— Ka- Kagami… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— vine a buscarte, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

— claro, je… perdón por tardar, ya estoy listo para seguir entrenando — Adrien avanza rápidamente para salir pero antes de que pudiera poner su mano en la puerta esta lo detiene.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — le pregunto sin mirarlo, pero con una seguridad absoluta en su voz

— ¿decirte que? — ahora empieza a tener miedo, ¿y si lo vio des-transformándose?

— que tú eres Chat Noir — en ese momento Kagami lo vio a los ojos, transmitiéndole directamente la seguridad que tenía sobre sus palabras y al mismo tiempo diciendo que no permitiría más mentiras

— yo… — Adrien se sintió derrotado — perdón, no es algo que pueda decir, debo mantenerlo en secreto. Por mi bien y por los demás, ¿Cómo supiste quién era? Estoy seguro de que aquí no había nadie cuando llegue

— No lo sabía — Adrien se sorprende — me lo acabas de confirmar, hasta ahora solo tenía teorías… pero con lo que acabas de confesar.

— Deberías ver tu rostro Adrien, no tiene comparación — se burló Plagg saliendo de su escondite

— ¡Tu! Escondete ya — trato de agarrarlo pero este se le resbalo de las manos

— ¿este es tu kwami? — le pregunto Kagami

— sí, se llama Plagg… ¿Cómo sabes que es un kwami? — se extrañó Adrien, normalmente la gente no sabe lo que son, y se sorprenden cuando aparecen ante ellos

— bueno, para estar a mano debo confesarte algo también. Yo soy la portadora del miraculous del dragón, Ladybug me lo confía cuando necesitan ayuda en sus peleas

— otra vez tienes una expresión tonta Adrien. Espera, donde hay una cámara, debo tener un recuerdo de esto

— T-tú… ¿tú eres Ryuko?

— así es, supongo que ahora estamos iguales, yo se tu secreto y tú sabes el mío. No debe haber problema con eso, ¿verdad?

— n-no lo sé, la verdad no he indagado de que es lo que pasa en estas situaciones.

— ¿chicos que les pasa? ¡Regresen a entrenar! — los interrumpe su entrenador.

Sin decirse una palabra más regresan a la clase, Adrien trata de que todo avance con normalidad y que nadie note que algo raro pasa… no entiende como esto le resulta tan fácil a Kagami.

Tiempo después la clase finaliza, todos regresan a los vestuarios para quitarse el traje de esgrima, guardar todas sus cosas y marcharse a sus casas. Pero antes de que Kagami cruce por la puerta de la escuela Adrien la detiene, con su mano le pide hacer silencio y la lleva de regreso a los vestuarios. Allí revisa por todos lados si hay alguien escondido o lo que sea.

— Adrien ¿Qué ocurre? Debemos volver, nos están esperando

— ¿te animas a desobedecerlos otra vez? — le pregunta tomándola de la mano, a lo que ella le sonríe

— Por supuesto — entonces Adrien la sorprende colocándole el casco de esgrima — confía en mí.

Entonces Adrien se transforma en frente de ella, la toma por la cintura y ambos salen por la ventana del edificio. Kagami se aferra al cuello del héroe, aunque sabe que no la dejara caer, van saltando de edifico en edificio, corriendo por los techos e incluso bajando por unos segundos a la calle en medio de los peatones quienes se sorprendían al verlos.

Adrien la llevo a los lugares más emblemáticos de parís, sabía que ella ya los había visitado, pero estaba seguro que no lo había hecho desde la vista que tiene un súper héroe.

Fueron a la punta más alta de la torre Eiffel, el arco del triunfo, la torre de Versalles, el jardín de las Tullerias y finalmente termino su recorrido llevándola a la catedral de Notre Dame. Allí la dejo en la cima de una de las torres y ambos se sentaron en el borde de esta, admirando el atardecer que aparecía frente a ellos. Estaban sentados en silencio, pero ambos sonriendo. Ambos pensando que no puede existir un momento mejor que ese.

Entonces Kagami se quita el casco, acomoda su cabello y mira a su héroe. Se ve completamente diferente a su apariencia como civil, con el cabello despeinado, sus ojos completamente verdes y una sonrisa que tal vez nunca antes vio.

Y no lo dudo más, ella avanzo hacia él con rapidez y pudo robar un beso de sus labios. Un simple beso, una simple rozadura de labios. Pero ella no se separó demasiado después de eso, se quedó mirándolo a los ojos viendo su sorpresa, y después su alegría.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez duro más tiempo. Un beso tierno que expresaba su amor, su alegría, y todo por lo que están dispuestos a hacer por el otro.

Esa tarde no pudo ser mejor para ellos, una tarde mágica en la que simplemente nada más importaba, no supieron bien cuanto tiempo estuvieron fuera. Pero si supieron cuando fue demasiado cuando ambos recibieron al mismo tiempo una llamada de sus padres.

— Hola papa — le hablo con temor, sabiendo ya lo enfadado que estaría

— Adrien ¿Dónde estás? Nathalie dice que escapaste de la escuela después de tus clases de esgrima. Te ordeno que vuelvas a casa ¡ahora! — en efecto estaba enfadado

— perdón papa es que… pensé en salir con Kagami y… no me di cuenta del tiempo que paso. Te juro que pensaba volver antes. — se escuchó un silencio en la otra línea, ese silencio solo le decía que su padre lo estaba pensando o que estaba tan enfadado que apenas podía hablarle

— ¿estas con Kagami?

— sí, ella está a mi lado, su madre también la llamo a su teléfono, ahora no te puede contestar.

— bien, entonces llevala a su casa rápido y tu vuelve aquí. Te estaré esperando — entonces la llamada se cortó, ¿es imaginación suya o su padre se tranquilizó en cuando supo que estaba con la chica? Miro a Kagami y ella ya había cortado la llamada con su madre

— ¿está todo bien?

— sí, mi madre me pregunto dónde estaba, y en cuanto le dije que estaba contigo solo dijo que me llevaras a casa.

— parece que estamos igual — se rio él

— sí, sera mejor que llames a tu guardaespaldas para que nos leve, seria sospechoso para nuestros padres si descubren que Chat Noir me llevo a mi casa — se rio

— Sí, es verdad — se rio con ella. Luego la miro y volvió a besarla, ese sería el último beso del día, no sabían cómo reaccionarían sus padres si se enterasen de su romance.


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo parecía relativamente normal para Adrien. Salvo por un pequeño detalle.

— Chat Noir tiene novia — le dijo Nino — Alya está súper emocionada, dice que todos los noticieros lo ponen como una chica misteriosa, pero que ella sabe quién es esa chica

— Ah sí… que más dijo — indago Adrien

— oh nada interesante, creo que puso un anuncio en el Ladyblog diciendo que publicaría el nombre de la chica esta noche — entonces Adrien se petrifico. Esto es muy malo

Sale corriendo a buscar a Alya, debe impedir a toda costa que diga el nombre o eso arruinaría todo.

— ¡Alya! — la encuentra en el aula acomodando sus cosas junto con Marinette

— ¿Qué pasa? — se extraña esta

— ven, debo hablar contigo — sin esperar respuesta Adrien la toma del brazo y se la lleva fuera del aula, Marinette y Nino los miran extrañados sin saber que ocurre en realidad.

— no me arrastres como su fuera un perro — se enfadó la chica — dime ya Agreste, ¿Qué ocurre?

— por favor, no publiques el nombre de la chica que estuvo ayer con Chat Noir

— ahh entonces sabes quién es ¿y no te molesta?

— ehh… ¿Por qué?

— ¡porque estas saliendo con ella! Ósea, si a mí me contasen que mi pareja estuvo con uno de los súper héroes que admiro me molestaría

— bueno, lo que pasa es que… Kagami y yo aún no estamos saliendo — mintió

— ¿y tú como sabes que es Kagami quien estaba con Chat Noir? Digo, tenía la cara tapada

— porque… porque ella me lo conto

— Ah sí… aun no me dices una razón válida por la que no deba publicar su nombre en mi blog — se cruzó de brazos Alya — es una información muy valiosa, incluso los canales de noticias me mandan mensajes ofreciéndome dinero para que se los diga

— Por favor, podrías meterla en problemas — le rogo Adrien.

—mmm… lo siento agreste, pero el conocimiento es poder y planeo hacer uso de eso. Esta es mi primicia y pondrá a mi Ladyblog como la fuente número 1 para conseguir información acerca de Ladybug y Chat Noir — y con eso dicho Alya se retiró al interior del aula justo a tiempo antes de que suene el timbre

— bueno no funciono, ¿ahora qué piensas hacer? — le hablo Plagg desde el interior de su chaqueta

— no lo sé, está muy decidida en publicarlo. No va a haber nadie que la convenza de lo contrario

— bueno, ciertamente es un problema. Supongo que es una desventaja de admirar tanto a un par de héroes

— ¡eso es! Plagg eres un genio — este lo miro desconcertado, pero algo le decía que esto no terminaría bien para él

A medida que el tiempo pasaba varios estudiantes se acercaban a Alya para poder descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa chica, pero Alya siempre les decía lo mismo, lo sabrán esta noche en el blog. Pero Adrien ya tenía un plan, y estaba seguro que esta noche lo único que publicaría Alya sería una nota de disculpa.

Entonces mientras todos estaban en la clase de gimnasia, Adrien entro con sigilo al salón con las taquillas, abrió una ventana de par en par y metió en la taquilla de Alya una simple nota. Con eso hecho se retiró a continuar con su rutina.

— Por favor Marinette, dime que te ocurre — le suplico Alya a su amiga, pero esta suspiro. En ese momento solo se sentó en la banca y agachó la cabeza

— No puedo… no encuentro las palabras para hablar de ello, y aunque las tuviera no podría decirte nada — Alya se arrodilla frente a ella y toma su rostro

— ¿es por Luka? — Ella no se pudo contener, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, entonces Alya la abrazo — hay amiga, no te preocupes… ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien

— Marinette — la chica alzo la vista y vio a Juleka a su lado — puedo hablar contigo… en privado — Marinette solo asintió y siguió a Juleka a los baños

Alya se quedó sola frente a su taquilla, estaba preocupada por Marinette. Se nota que lo que sea que le paso, fue algo muy fuerte para ella.

Pero el sentimiento le duro poco, puesto que en el momento en que abrió su taquilla y vio una pequeña nota sobre sus cosas se óvido de Marinette, pensó más bien en un chantaje de alguien que quiere saber su valiosa información.

"_nos vemos después de la escuela en este mismo lugar. _

_PD: deja la ventana abierta "_

_C.N._

Alya vio la ventana del salón, es cierto que esas ventanas nunca estaban abiertas, pero ahora había una abierta de par en par.

— esto es… ¡esto es posible! — se emocionó la chica

Mientras tanto en el baño, Marinette se estaba lavando la cara para quitarse las ganas de llorar y Juleka estaba a su lado mirándola atentamente.

— ¿estás bien Marinette? — le pregunto

— Si… solo tengo un par de problemas en casa — trato de desviar el tema

— O con mi hermano — Marinette la vio — ayer… él volvió a casa temprano y… empezó a llorar. — A Marinette se le encogió el corazón, pensar en el estado de Luka solo la confundía aún más — él nunca llora… incluso cuando nuestros padres se separaron no lo vi llorar ni una vez. Él es fuerte, es amable y humilde. Él se enamoró de ti, y yo lo acepte. Me puse muy feliz por él porque te conozco, y se lo buena persona que eres… pero ayer Luka estaba destrozado. No quiso contarme nada, pero yo sé que paso algo entre ustedes. Así que, por favor dime que ocurrió.

Para Marinette es la primera vez que veía a Juleka así, normalmente es una chica tímida, con miedo a molestar a los demás y con poco coraje. Pero ahora la ve tan confiada en lo que dice, con carácter y fuerza para enfrentar a su propia amiga y defender a su hermano. Marinette desvió la mirada, sabía que decirle que no podía decir nada no serviría. Juleka emanaba un aura que decía que iría por la respuesta pase lo que pase.

— yo… él me dijo que me amaba

— ¿y que le dijiste?... ¿lo rechazaste? O acaso le dijiste que sigues enamorada de Adrien. — Marinette no respondió — Marinette, Adrien esta con esa chica de la clase de esgrima, tu misma los ayudaste a organizar una cita para ellos.

— lo se… pero — trataba de seguir la conversación sin revelar la verdad de lo que ocurrió, pero no podía mentir y decir que seguía amando a Adrien, no podía mentir y decir que no amaba a Luka. Así que opto por no decir nada.

Juleka no dijo nada, solo salió del baño enfadada, había comprendido que de ella tampoco obtendría respuestas. Por su parte Marinette se quedó sentada en el baño sin saber qué hacer con respecto a todo esto… si tan solo estuviera el maestro Fu para aconsejarle.

Paso el tiempo y el final de las clases llego, Alya se despidió de Marinette y se quedó en la sala de las taquillas. Si esto es lo que creía que es entonces tendría evidencia de todo. Escondió su teléfono y lo puso grabando en una esquina. Se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la ventana y empezó a mirarla atentamente.

Pasaron 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15… 20. Pero nada ocurría. Entonces, enfadada, se levantó a buscar su teléfono, sabiendo seguramente que alguien le había tomado el pelo.

— ¿ya te vas? — Alya salto del susto y vio detrás de ella, efectivamente en la ventana se encontraba Chat Noir.

— yo… pensé que no vendría nadie

— lamento la demora, tuve un par de problemas que resolver. Ya sabes, tengo una vida fuera de esto. — Chat se acercó a ella con la galantería que tanto le caracteriza

— ¿y qué es lo que quieres de mí? — indago Alya rogando que su teléfono siguiera grabando, se había asegurado de tener suficiente memoria para una grabación larga… pero no sabe hasta cuánto.

— Iré al grano entonces, por favor no publiques el nombre de la chica que estuvo ayer conmigo — de repente su tono de voz ya no parecía juguetón, se puso tan serio que a Alya le dio miedo

— ¿por-por qué no debería? — se mantuvo firme

— porque si se hace público Hawk Moth podría verlo y muy posiblemente para mañana va a mandar un akuma a capturarla y manipularnos a mí y a mi lady para que nos rindamos — le explico rápidamente, a Alya se le fueron los aires de grandeza. La información es poder, pero ¿Qué pasa si pones en peligro a alguien a costa de eso?

— yo… — lo pensó un momento más, esta es su primicia, el Ladyblog tendrá una gran repercusión después de esto. — Está bien, no lo publicare — se rindió finalmente

— Eso es lo que quería escuchar — sonrió el gatito, tomo la mano de Alya y se inclinó para besar sus dedos — fue un placer hablar contigo esta tarde, me quedaría más tiempo pero como te dije, tengo una vida aparte de esto. — y con eso volvió a salir por la ventana. Alya corrió hacia su teléfono y para su sorpresa ¡aún seguía grabando!


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette se encontraba en su cuarto, acababa de llegar de la escuela y lo primero que hizo nada más llegar es sacar de su mochila la carta que escribió, y tumbarse en la cama. No paraba de leerla una y otra vez, tratando de recordar los buenos sentimientos que llegaron a ella cuando la escribió, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Entonces comenzó a llorar.

— Marinette debes animarte — trato de consolarla, como lo había tratado de hacer en todo el día. — si no logras controlarte Hawk Moth te akumatizará — fue lo último que se le ocurrió decir

— lo se… es solo que ¡no puedo parar! — y era verdad, por más que lo intentara sus lágrimas no paraban de salir — lo siento Tikky, esta vez no puedo ser feliz, no puedo sentir otra cosa aparte de tristeza

— ¿Por qué estas triste? Dime todo lo que sientes, dejalo salir

— porque estoy tan confundida, tan enfadada con el destino. Ame tanto a Adrien, pero él se enamora de Kagami. Intente a amar a Luka, pero él descubre mi secreto, ¡y ahora debo hacer que se olvide completamente de mí!

— Marinette… tú no sabes el hechizo para eso

— pero tu si, y no puedo ignorar el hecho de que puedas enseñármelo, yo… no sé qué hacer. Odio esto, odio tener esta responsabilidad, odio tener que elegir entre mi deber como Ladybug, mi deber de salvarlos a todos incluyendo a los que más amo… o aceptar el amor de Luka y vivir feliz junto a él

— Marinette… — Tikky ya no sabía cómo consolarla, solo podía acostarse junto a ella y esperar a que mejore.

— ¿Marinette? — justo en ese momento la puerta se abre, entra Luka al cuarto sin esperar respuesta de la chica. — Marinette por favor habla conmigo — ella hunde su rostro en la almohada aun sosteniendo esa carta en su mano, ella parece no querer dar respuesta alguna. — te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, ¡te juro que jamás revelare tu secreto! Ni siquiera aunque me estén amenazando de muerte. Pero por favor, permíteme estar a tu lado, solo… dejame entrar en tu corazón.

Marinette llora aún más con esas palabras, solo la confunden más. Ella se debate si estaría bien doblar las reglas un poco, después de todo ella es la guardiana. Pero al mismo tiempo se niega hacer eso porque el deber de un guardián es proteger los miraculous y a sus portadores, es un deber que la identidad deba permanecer secreta. Es tan egoísta querer doblar las reglas solo para que ella pueda ser feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Y entonces Tikky lo ve, por la ventana ve entrar al akuma listo para entrar en Marinette. No lo piensa dos veces, vuela hacia Marinette y le quita el primer arete.

— ¡Tikky! ¿Qué haces? — no tuvo tiempo de esperar respuesta, justo cuando Tikky le quito el segundo arete el akuma había entrado en la carta que ella escribió. Y Marinette pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir la maldad tratando de llenar su corazón y nublar su mente. Con todas sus fuerzas trata de resistirse, pero es tan difícil…

— ¡Luka! En el baúl de telas esta la caja de los miraculous ¡tomala y corre! — entonces Tikky sale volando de la habitación, esperando a que el chico le haga caso rápido.

— no ¡Marinette! — toma a la chica de los hombros para tenerla frente a él — por favor no dejes que te controle, debes hacer que tus emociones cambien y calmar lo que sientes. — Marinette parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna, se agarraba la cabeza de forma desesperada, como queriendo sacar algo de su interior como sea.

— Luka… — ella abre los ojos y lo ve directo a los ojos — lo siento — todo su cuerpo se relaja en señal de que a partir de ahora las cosas solo pueden salir mal.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Luka salta de la cama y corre al baúl, remueve toda la tela de su interior y en efecto, la caja de los miraculous está allí. La toma y se apresura en salir rápido de allí.

— Sad Princesse, yo soy Hawk Moth, el amor corto tus alas y ahora sientes que caes en un profundo hueco que no tiene fin. Te propongo recuperarlas, robando de los demás la felicidad que te fue arrebatada. A cambio deberás traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Qué me dices?

— Trato hecho Hawk Moth —

Luka sacio corriendo de la casa de Marinette, miro por última vez el balcón antes de seguir corriendo y entrar en la abertura donde se escondió la última vez, el día en el que Vérité atacó.

— ¡Luka! — Tikky viene volando hacia él, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

— tienes que convertirte en Viperion, ve a buscar a los demás portadores. Rena Rouge, Carapace y Ryuko. Ellos te ayudaran en esto. Sus nombres son Alya, Nino y Kagami, estoy segura de que los conoces.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer sin Ladybug?

— yo me encargare de eso, pero antes de que los busques, esconde la caja de los miraculous en un lugar seguro. Nadie debe encontrarlo. — Luka asintió con seguridad — confió en ti Luka, nos veremos en la torre Eiffel — dicho esto Tikky se fue volando del lugar

Luka puso la caja en el piso, la verdad tiene una forma extraña y no está muy seguro de como abrirlo. Comenzó a apretar los puntos negros y… funciono. Esto se volvía una puerta que se abría revelando el miraculous de su interior. Pudo encontrar los miraculous que necesitaba, justo en el momento en el que se oyen gritos en la calle, Marinette ya debe haber salido a la calle, debía darse prisa.

— Sass, ¡transformame!

Una vez convertido en Viperion, tomo la caja y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa. Entra con cuidado por la ventana hacia su cuarto, rogando que nadie se dé cuenta de que él está allí. Abre el cajón que está debajo de su cama y pone la caja allí. Ahora lo único que le queda es buscar a los demás portadores.

—No me creo que Chat Noir te haya buscado solo para proteger a esa chica — le dijo Nino jugando con un balón

— ¡lo sé! Al parecer es alguien muy importante para él, me pregunto cómo llegaron a conocerse.

— ¿y porque no me dices quien es esa misteriosa chica? — le reprocho Nino

— porque si Chat Noir me dijo que no se lo revele a nadie, entonces nadie lo sabrá

— ¡pero yo- — su reproche quedo a la mitad, puesto que ambos escucharon la ventaba del cuarto de Alya abrirse de golpe. Miraron lo que ocurría y vieron allí a Viperion

— Rena Rouge, Carapace. Los necesito — les dijo al tiempo que les extendía los miraculous.

— Pe- pero ¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? — Le cuestiono Nino

— eso no importa ahora, Marinette fue akumatizada ¡rápido!

— ¡Marinette! — se sorprendieron ambos. Tomaron sus miraculous y se transformaron sin esperar más tiempo.

— vayan a la torre Eiffel, los veré allí — les ordeno, de esa forma podría proteger la identidad de Kagami.

— ¿Por qué tu nos entregas los miraculous? — le pregunto Carapace

— si, donde esta Ladybug — continuo Rena

— ella me mando a mí a buscarlos, créanme

No tuvieron otra opción en el momento que creerle, después de todo ya sabrán donde esta Ladybug en cuanto lleguen a la torre Eiffel. Así que los tres salieron por la ventana, carapas y Rena le hicieron caso y fueron a la torre, mientras que Viperion fue en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Recorrió varios lugares, la verdad no sabía bien dónde encontrar a Kagami, por fin la encontró en el puente de los enamorados. Había muchas personas en el puente, por lo que no tuvo más opción que cargar a la chica y llevarla al techo del edificio más cercano.

— Ryuko te necesito — le dijo Luka antes de que Kagami le dijera algo.

— ¿Ladybug te envió? — indago ella al tiempo que tomaba su miraculous y se transformaba

—es complicado, Marinette fue akumatizada. Debemos ir a la torre Eiffel. — Ryuko se sorprendió, consideraba a Marinette su amiga, y las amigas deben estar para apoyarse la una a la otra. Y si Marinette fue akumatizada entonces significa que fallo en su deber como amiga.

No perdieron más tiempo, ambos salieron corriendo a la torre Eiffel. Allí ya los estaban esperando Rena Rouge y Carapace.

— ¿¡Dónde está Ladybug!? — dijo Rena en un tono de molestia

— escucha amigo, nos parece extraño que seas tú quien nos de los miraculous, Ladybug dijo que nuestras identidades debían mantenerse en secreto. — Luka pensó detenidamente en lo que iba a decirles, se supone que esa parte se encargaría Tikky, él confiaba en que ya estaría aquí.

— ni siquiera esta Chat Noir, ¿Qué está pasando? — indago Ryuko

— escuchen… Ladybug. Ella esta… — trataba de encontrar una buena excusa rápido, pero la verdad no tenía imaginación para estas cosas.

— ¡estoy aquí! — todos voltearon a ver, cuando en frente de ellos aterrizo… Ladybug?

— yo soy Mister Bug


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette es rodeada por un humo negro y en el momento en el que este desaparece queda revelada la apariencia de Sad Princesse. Un vestido corto con un corazón en el pecho, zapatillas de ballet y unas largas cintas que rodean sus brazos y cuelgan de estos. El akuma se transformó en una corona que flota sobre su cabeza. El pelo de Marinette se suelta y en su rostro se ve como llora lágrimas negras. Todo su conjunto junto con su piel cambiaron a tonos azules y grises.

Sad Princesse avanza, sale al balcón y ve la calle debajo de ella. De un salto simple se posiciona en medio de esta, atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes, quienes la miran desconcertados.

Ella extiende sus brazos en dirección a una pareja, rápidamente las cintas que colgaban de sus brazos se mueven en su dirección y las atrapa. En ese momento la felicidad es absorbida por Sad Princesse, y en su espalda comienzan a formarse los primeros rastros de sus alas. Aquella pareja se queda tirada en el piso, y tan pronto como las cintas los dejan empiezan a llorar desconsoladamente.

De esta forma va atacando a cada persona a su alrededor, absorbiendo su felicidad y dejándolos hechos un mar de lágrimas en el suelo. La gente sale corriendo asustada, y Sad Princesse se queda sola. Al notar esto comienzan a haber recuerdos en su mente, soledad… aquella sensación de quedarse sola en el mundo sin nadie con quien confiar. Cae de rodillas al piso y ahora es ella quien llora desconsoladamente.

— mi querida princesa, no debes llorar. Vas en el camino correcto, busca a más personas para atacar, mientras más felices sean más energía absorberás y más rápido se crearan tus alas — la tranquilizo Hawk Moth

Sad Princesse se levanta decidida, comienza a correr por las calles atacando a diestra y siniestra a quien sea que se cruce por su camino, sus alas se van formando cada vez más rápido, van tomando forma delicada y transparente, como las alas de un hada.

Había llegado a un parque frente al puente de los enamorados, sus alas estabas casi terminadas y frente a ella se encontraban dos personas especialmente enamoradas, al verlos más recuerdos inundan su mente, y más lagrimas caen por sus ojos.

— ¡atacalos! — Ordeno Hawk Moth prediciendo lo que pasaría

entonces ella obedece, extiende los brazos, pero algo la golpea por detrás haciéndola caer. Se reincorpora rápidamente para ver de dónde vino el ataque. Pero en su vista aparece el puesto de helados de André, nuevamente los recuerdos la inundan y esta vez Hawk Moth no puede detenerla a tiempo, ella vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

— oh no… Marinette — Rena Rouge estaba escondida junto con los demás, planeaban realizar un ataque sorpresa.

—Ahora es el momento, ella esta vulnerable — los anima Mister Bug, este activa su Lucky Charm que le da como resultado una nota musical de plástico — ¿Qué se supone que esto significa? — mira confundido el objeto

— ¿Cómo se supone que vas a utilizar eso? — le pregunta Carapace sin creerse lo que acaba de aparecer.

— tal vez no lo necesitemos — opina Rena — ella se encuentra muy sentimental, si puedo hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón tal vez el akuma la deje — honestamente ninguno de ellos quería pelear contra Marinette, por lo que vieron el plan de Rena como algo factible. En ese momento Viperion activa su segunda oportunidad, y Rena avanza a probar su teoría.

— ¡deja de llorar Sad Princesse! — Le grita Hawk Moth — ¡estás a punto de ser atacada! — Ella levanta la vista y ve a Rena Rouge avanzando hacia ella, con el arma en su espalda y las manos en señal de no querer hacer daño

— Marinette, escuchame… — sin embargo en ese momento esta dirige sus cintas para atrapar a Rena, y lo consigue. Su felicidad es absorbida y las alas de Sad Princesse terminan de formarse.

Segunda oportunidad

— Rena no vallas — la detiene Viperion — quedaras vulnerable a su ataque. Las cintas son su arma, si te atrapan absorberán toda tu felicidad — les advierte

— ¿ya usaste tu poder? — se sorprende Mister Bug, pues eso significaba que habían fracasado.

— Si las cintas son su arma entonces solo hay que cortarlas — Ryuko empuña su espada y, con la velocidad que la caracteriza, avanza hacia Sad Princesse

Pero en lugar de cortar sus cintas, una de ellas se envuelve alrededor de su espada y la otra la atrapa rápidamente. Absorbiendo toda su felicidad y sus alas terminan de formarse.

Segunda oportunidad

— Rena no debes ir, Ryuko tú tampoco. Hablar con ella y cortar sus cintas no funciona. Somos vulnerables si nos acercamos a ella — concluyo, a lo que los demás lo miraron sorprendidos

— Si somos vulnerables al acercarnos, entonces un ataque a distancia puede servir — hablo Carapace

Y con eso este sale del escondite, toma su escudo y lo lanza hacia ella. Sus cintas atrapan el escudo, pero ahora Sad Princesse lo mira con enfado. Corre para atacarlo y Rena Rouge salta en su defensa, trata de golpearla con su flauta pero Sad Princesse utiliza el escudo de Carapace para defenderse, luego golpea a Rena con este mismo escudo haciéndola volar lejos.

— ¡Rena! — grita Carapace en un momento de distracción que es aprovechado por Sad Princesse para atraparlo con sus cintas, absorbe su felicidad y sus alas se completan.

Segunda oportunidad

— ¡esperen! — Llama la atención Viperion — ya sé que hacer — dice en un tono completamente decidido

Sad Princesse continua llorando, cuando se percata que frente a ella están Ryuko y Carapace. Ryuko avanza para atacarla y Carapace toma su escudo en sus manos y se lo lanza, con sus cintas atrapa las armas de ambos héroes, pero es entonces cuando el yoyo de Mister bug rodea sus brazos y Rena corre para atacar a sus pies, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Viperion los observa de lejos, ahora si han ganado. Pero entonces ve que el visor de Hawk Moth aparece en el rostro de ella, entonces sus cintas dejan las armas de sus compañeros y atrapan a Rena y Ryuko, absorbiendo su felicidad y completando sus alas.

— ¡ataca a Viperion! — Le grita en ese momento Hawk Moth — él vuelve en el tiempo y no te permite ganar

De inmediato arroja a Ryuko contra Viperion, quien estaba a punto de usar su segunda oportunidad. Extiende sus manos para atrapar a la chica y evitar que se haga mayor daño. Pero al dejarla en el suelo la ve llorando desconsoladamente.

— ¡CUIDADO! — escucha gritar a Mister Bug, levanta la vista y ve como las cintas avanzan rápidamente hacia él y lo atrapan.

Siente entonces un gran dolor, como si algo se le está siendo arrancado, siente toda su esencia desaparecer para después solo sentirse como si fuera un cascaron vacío. Cuando las cintas lo dejan se queda arrodillado en el piso, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos de una forma incontrolable. La constante idea de que han perdido lo inunda. Observa como Mister bug y Carapace intentan detenerla, pero esta ya ha emprendido vuelo.

— ¡bien hecho mi princesa! Ahora que tienes tus alas recuerda, el aleteo de una mariposa puede ocasionar un gran huracán. Ahora ¡libera el huracán! ¡LIBERA LA CATARSTROFE! — con esas órdenes Sad Princesse comienza a aletear con mayor fuerza ocasionando un fuerte viento que hace volar los autos y arrancar los árboles.

Todo está perdido, todo termino aquí… ahora lo único que puede sentir son sentimientos devastadores, y en su mente lo único que puede recordar es aquella… melodía.

Se apresura en ver su miraculous, y ve que aún le quedan segundos.

Segunda oportunidad.

Esta vez sí sabe qué hacer, el Lucky Charm no es un objeto que utilizarían, es una pista de lo que él debe hacer. Vuelve a decirles el plan a sus compañeros, pero esta vez le advierte de lo que pasara si no sale bien y ellos se sorprenden pensando en cuantas veces habrá usado su habilidad.

Entonces se ponen en marcha, Ryuko y Carapace atacan sus cintas, Mister Bug atrapa sus brazos y Rena Rouge golpea sus pies. Y en el momento en el que Sad Princesse toca el suelo Viperion, con su liria en mano, toca la melodía que había compuesto para Marinette. Esa melodía que tantas veces él tocaba para ella para asegurarse de que nunca lo olvide.

Esta lo mira atentamente, a pesar de que Hawk Moth le esté hablando ella solo puede escuchar esa melodía. Es entonces cuando Rena Rouge toma su corona y la destruye, liberando así el akuma.

Mister Bug atrapa el akuma y lo purifica, realiza el Miraculous Miste Bug y todas las personas a las que Sad Princesse ataco recuperan su felicidad. Marinette se des-transforma, vuelve a recuperar su cordura y al levantar la vista ve a Viperion frente a ella. Este se encuentra extendiéndole la mano, una invitación que ella acepta y le ayuda a levantarse del piso.

— ¡qué alegría que hayas vuelto! — Grita Rena al momento en que se lanza al cuello de Marinette, pero se separa de inmediato — digo… es bueno que estés bien

— Fuiste una chica difícil de derrotar — le dice Carapace — bueno, eso lo sabe Viperion

— Marinette — la llama Ryuko, parece querer decir algo, pero en un segundo cambia de opinión y le dice otra cosa — ten cuidado la próxima vez, confía mas en tus amigos… ellos te pueden ayudar

— Sí, no importa lo que ocurra, estoy seguro que siempre tendrán tiempo para escucharte — le sonríe Mister Bug

—chicos… — los mira Marinette, mas lagrimas inundan sus ojos, pero se las seca rápidamente. No quería preocuparlos ahora, después de todo ellos actúan como si no la conocieran, debía seguir esa misma actuación. — gracias, tienen razón… debí contar lo que me ocurría. Todos los héroes avanzan a abrazar a Marinette, se quedan allí sonriendo durante un buen rato. Allí Marinette no puede evitar que se le escapen las lágrimas, pero ya no le importa.

— ven, te llevare a tu casa — le propone Viperion

— Entonces nosotros nos iremos — propone Mister Bug mirando al resto — Viperion, te veré después

— Sí, ya lo sé — le responde este sin mirarlo, en ese momento solo puede mirar a los ojos de Marinette

Cada uno se va por su lado, Carapace y Rena le dan sus miraculous a Mister Bug, obvio se des-transformaron a escondidas de él. Con Kagami no hubo este inconveniente, de hecho recibió halagos de cómo se veía con ese traje. Al des-transformarse Tikky le dijo que ella iría por el miraculous de Viperion, así que no debía preocuparse por eso.

— Así es como se siente ser akumatizada — le comento Marinette a Viperion en el camino a su casa.

— es una sensación rara, cuando vuelves en si es como si la realidad te golpeara — le responde mientras va saltando de techo en techo.

— ¿cómo me veía akumatizada? — este la mira y le sonríe

— absolutamente hermosa

.

.

.

.

Un pequeño mensaje, hice un dibujo de Sad Princesse. Lo tienen en mi instagram:

También estoy empezando a dibujar el cómic de esta historia, lo tienen también en mi instagram

Un saludo!


	13. Chapter 13

Era un día como cualquier otro, Marinette estaba en la escuela junto con sus amigos. Las clases concurren con total normalidad sin ningún akuma que las interrumpa, por lo que eso daba un punto positivo para ese día. Había comenzado a hacer eso, dar puntos positivos, así podría pensar en las razones por las que cada día es un buen día y en varias ocasiones ha tenido que recurrir a ellos para salvar a sus amigos de un posible akuma.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse Alya la abraza, la ve entusiasmada por los planes que tendrá con Nino. Toma sus cosas y al salir del aula ve a Nath y Marc sentados en uno de los bancos, nadie lo sabía aun, ya que querían mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, pero ella fue la primera en enterarse de su relación. Ambos la ven y la saludan, a lo que ella responde alegremente.

Continúa su camino y al salir por la puerta principal una mano le toca el hombro para llamar su atención. Es Adrien, ambos sonríen y se despiden, este avanza hacia su auto en el que ya lo está esperando Kagami en la puerta. Ambos se saludan con un tierno beso y suben al vehículo.

Marinette sigue caminando por las calles, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y tararea una melodía que está pegada en su mente. Cuando llega a su casa saluda a sus padres y sube a su cuarto.

Allí saca de su mochila un montón de papeles doblados y fotografías, toma un poco de cinta y las coloca a todas en la pared. Ella imprimió en la escuela unas cuantas fotos, y le pidió a sus compañeros que le escriban una carta.

Eso es lo que puso allí, fotos con sus amigos, varias de ellas esta con Alya y Nino abrazándose, con Max jugando en la consola, sus amigas Juleka, Rose, Alix y Kagami en varias fotografías, Sabrina con Chloe de fondo mirando de reojo y hay una también en la que sale junto a Adrien. Debajo de cada foto esta la carta que escribieron, todas diciendo lo buena persona que es y lo felices que están por conocerla y poder ser amigos, incluso Chloe le dijo algo positivo en la carta de Sabrina.

Resulta ser que, cuando todos en su clase se enteraron que fue akumatizada se preocuparon mucho por ella. Porque la veían como la chica más positiva de la clase, esa que sabe cómo enfrentarse a un akuma y evitar que se apodere de ti.

Esto le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa, todas las personas que la rodean se preocupan por ella, todos la quieren y solo esperan lo mejor para ella. Está rodeada de buenas personas, buenos amigos que siempre están y siempre estuvieron allí para ella. Esas son las personas que están ahora y las personas que quiere mantener en su vida, sin importar nada más.

Sin embargo hay solo una persona que no está en este mural, solo una persona que peleo por ese lugar en su corazón. Cada vez que piensa en lo ocurrido hace dos meses le llena el corazón de un sentimiento de abatía, de frustración y profunda tristeza. Esos son los sentimientos que quedaron de ese día en el que fue akumatizada y cree que nunca se irán, van a ser como un amargo recuerdo cada vez que piense en eso.

— Te quedo hermoso — Marinette mira hacia la puerta y ve a Luka asomándose, y esos sentimientos negativos se esfumaron de golpe. Este entra y la abraza con fuerza posando sus labios en el cabello de la chica.

— ¿lo trajiste? — le pregunta Marinette entusiasmada

— Por supuesto — Luka casa de su mochila un par de fotos con una carta, Marinette lo agarra y lo coloca en un lugar especial en el centro de su mural

Luka la abraza por la espalda y ambos se quedan observando la creación de la chica, aquel mural de recuerdos para que siempre tenga presente a todas las personas que tiene a su lado, a todos que la quieren, a aquellos que la aman. Entonces ambos se miran a los ojos, una mirada profunda, de esas con la que expresas todo tu amor, para finalmente darse el beso que tanto esperan darse cada vez que se ven

**Fin**


End file.
